The Paper
by Kim Kil Whan
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to write a paper together and hate it for obvious reasons. I am not 13, so this is pretty well-written, I'd like to say. It gets a little (really) cheesy or angsty sometimes, though, but deal with it. Also, there is a lot of buildup. A lottt of buildup.
1. Chapter 1

"There's no way in hell that that snivelling Potter will ever be on my good side!"

"There's no way in hell that I'll ever be friends with that snobby Malfoy!"

"Harry, come on, we'll be late for our last class!" Hermione huffed, "It's three months into our fifth year and we can't have a bad record yet! I have not been late once and I've made it this far, I'll be damned if you ruin this for me!" Hermione grabbed the sleeve of a flustered Harry and pulled him to Transfiguration class which started in two minutes.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. McGonagall will have my head if I'm not there. Let go of my sleeve!" Harry said, exasperated.

Hermione throws herself into her seat and yanks Harry down next to her just as Professor McGonagall walks in.

"Whew, on time!" she breathes with relief.

"Yeah, but I think we ran over six kids on the way here..." Harry said with a smirk, and Hermione just socked him in the arm. "Ow, jeez, been working out, Hermione?" Harry rubbed his fresh bruise and glanced around the class to see what he was supposed to be doing. He saw Andrea Kegworth writing something at the table next to him and leaned over to try to see what was on her paper. _She's smart, and a Ravenclaw. I guess I'll just write whatever she's writing_ , he thought.

"Potter, did you forget that you must take your own notes? Eyes off of Miss Kegworth's paper, please. I'm sure she would rather that you didn't copy her exquisite work and claim it as your own," Professor McGonagall speculated. Harry blushed and looked down in shame as Hermione giggled a little next to him.

"Nice job, super spy" Hermione whispered.

He blushed harder and growled, "Could you at least tell me what we are supposed to be working on."

"Just write what's on the board, dummy."

"Oh"

Harry copied the board and looked around the room to see if anyone was still looking at his embarrassment. He saw Malfoy in the back of the room staring at him. Malfoy stuck his tongue out and laughed at him. Harry turned back around and blushed harder. God, did he hate being in the spotlight. It would be fine with him if no one knew who he was or if he at least wasn't famous. Malfoy was such a pain, always bringing attention to him and the fact that he was the "Chosen One" or whatever. Harry wished that Draco would just go away.

Class went on, Harry still thoroughly embarrassed. McGonagall introduced a new project, and people would be assigned partners next class. Harry crossed his fingers and hoped for Hermione or someone really good at transfiguration. He was semi-clueless when it came to this class. Harry was great with his wand and spells, but he had iffy concentration and focus.

As he and Hermione walked out of class, she said, "Hope we get the project together, Harry. At least you will let me perfect it how I need to. Some other students can be so... touchy. I mean, just because I told Christopher Hemsley that his handwriting reminded me of the scratches of a wounded cat, or how I chewed out Melinda Bobbin that she could perform spells as well as my muggle grandmother doesn't mean that they should take it personally. Harry, Harry! Are you even listening to me?" She sighed frustration as he drifted further into his mind.

In his mental absence, he bumped straight into the back of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, watch where you're go- Potter!" Malfoy sneered, "You're always there to make my day that much worse. Think you can do whatever you want because your parents died when you were a baby?" Malfoy knew just what buttons to press to make Harry steaming mad.

"Draco, shut up!" Harry clenched his fists and

"Harry!" Hermione begged, "Let's go! He's not worth it, McGonagall is right over there!" She tried to drag him away, but he threw his books on the floor and threw his fist right into Malfoy's face.

"No one talks about my parents like that, you asshole!" The impact made a surprising sound, and Draco gasped that Harry would go that far. Draco's eye, where Harry had squarely hit him, began to swell slightly.

Draco punched Harry right in the stomach as Hermione tried to hold Harry back. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as Harry doubled over in pain slightly. Harry punched Draco straight in the mouth and ignored the jeers.

"Potter, you'll pay for this!" Draco snarled, wiping the blood from his lip. Before he could get in another punch, McGonagall sharply intervened.

"What ARE you two doing? Malfoy, Potter, three detentions! Thirty points from each of your houses! What kind of school do you think this is? You two will act like gentlemen, not beasts! Arguments can be solved with words, not fighting! Now separate, and I don't want this kind of behavior from you two ever again, or you will have worse punishments than detentions!" McGonagall reprimanded.

"Yes, Professor. Sorry Professor," Harry and Draco said shamefully.

"Sorry's right, you two. I've had enough of your trouble, understand?"

"Yes, Professor" Harry and Draco scowled at each other, and Hermione dragged Harry away, picking up his books. McGonagall muttered in disbelief and frustration as she walked away.

"Harry, I can't believe you! You both lose when you let him get to you like that! Now you have detention, unacceptable! You're supposed to take the higher road and be above this sort of thing!" Hermione said. She liked to mother him, and she almost knew what was best for him and Ron.

"You're not my fucking mother, Hermione! You don't get it, you just don't get it!" Harry snapped. He was tired of being told what to do by everyone, he was tired of Malfoy insulting him, and he was tired of having to take the higher road. If this was being the Chosen One, then he hated it now more than ever. His mind was stirring with adrenaline and frustration. "I can't just take Draco's bullshit all the time! Get rid of him, and I'll be above whatever you want! Just, leave me alone! I'll be studying, don't look for me!" Harry stormed away as Ron walked up.

"Geez, what's up with him? Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, slightly hurt by what Harry just said. "Yeah, they just got in a fight. He got three detentions, and McGonagall chewed him out pretty bad. He just snapped at me, too. I wonder what else is bothering him so badly?" Hermione frowned. Ron shrugged and walked with her. "I'm just worried, Ron. I hope he's ok. Plus we are getting a new Transfiguration project. It's a huge paper that we have to research and write. I hope that's not too stressful, and I hope we get to work together," she sighed.

Ron pouted, "I just got that project today, I'm working with Seamus. It would be fine, except both of us are clueless about everything! Lucky Harry has you, you're the smartest fifth year, and probably sixth year, too."

Hermione blushed and bumped into Ron with her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Harry tucked himself into a corner in a secluded hallway and fumed for a while. He sat and took his books out to prepare a little for his Charms quiz tomorrow, but he was too angry to focus. _What is Malfoy's problem? That little ass face is such a huge jerk! Making those fucking remarks about my parents when his are death eaters... He should be ashamed! I can't believe has the fucking nerve to say that to me. If I see him again I'll kill him, I swear._ Harry was shaking with rage. His parents were the one thing he wishes he could have in the entire world. He missed the thought of them, and he wishes he could have gotten to know them for at least a few years of his life. The pain began to swell in the pit of his stomach, and it didn't help that Draco punched him really hard. All his thoughts and emotions began to get to him. Everything in his life began to weigh on him and he started to cry. Tears rolled down his face as he clutched his stomach in agony. _Maybe Malfoy broke one of my ribs, fuck this hurts._ Harry curled up, safely away from judging eyes, and sobbed for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Crabbe and Goyle gawked at Draco's puffy eye that was getting more purple and red by the minute. Crabbe reached out to touch it and Draco slapped his hand away.

"You idiot, don't fucking touch me. God, I'm so pissed. Look at what he did to me!" Malfoy steamed. He got up from his bed and paced the room in fury. "Potter is so going to regret this. I want to strangle him! Who does he think he is? He's no one compared to me!" Draco furrowed his brow and wiped more blood from his split lip with a stained, white hankie. "He puts up a dirty fight, though. Next time I'll get the best of him..."

Someone knocked on the door, and Draco aggressively motioned for Goyle to get the door when he didn't immediately get up. He shook his head in disbelief, _these fucking idiots I'm stuck with. I gotta get out of here_.

"Draco, it's Pansy. She heard about the, uh, fight. And wanted to see you," Goyle stuttered.

Draco smiled and sighed with relief. "Pansy, God, you're just what I need right now. Get me out of here, these fools are driving me wild." Draco beamed at the sight of her flowing chocolate hair in the moody lighting. _Damn, she is gorgeous today._

Draco walked out with her, and she said, "Wow, looks like he got you good. I bet you beat him though. Harry, that is. I came over because I wanted to see your battle scars and all," she giggled. Pansy held his hand and an instant blush filled Draco's entire body. He smiled shyly, but played the hero anyways.

"Well, I got him good a few times. He hits like a baby, and I'm sure I did more damage," he gloated. Pansy giggled, amused and impressed.

"I brought over some special cream I made with stolen Herbology supplies. Let's go somewhere more private and I can fix you up real well," she said coyly.

"You are bad, stealing from Herbology," Draco joked. "Yeah, let's go somewhere. I know this perfect spot on the third floor where no one hardly goes. I can take you there."

"Perfect," Pansy said and held his hand tighter.

When they got to the hallway, Draco said, "This is the spot. Isn't it nice? The windows let you see all over the grounds. It's so -" he was interrupted when Pansy cupped his face and kissed him hard. He was a little taken aback, but got into the swing of things pretty quickly. He found the rhythm she was going with and broke his mouth open slightly. He focused on her breathing and gripped her back to pull her body closer. They stumbled around for a bit until he pushed her back gently up against a wall. It was getting dark, and the light of the sunset was providing the perfect mood for them. Draco moved his hands down to Pansy's ass and took them not getting batted away as a good sign.

 _Her lips are so soft, wow. Who knew it would be Potter of all people who indirectly caused the girl I like to kiss me._ He sucked up the pain of his split lip and got handsy. He moved down to kiss her neck as she let out satisfying moans.

"Mm, Draco... You're such a good kisser... oh," Pansy said as she felt sparks through her body.

"Shh, don't spoil the silence," Draco whispered and then went back to giving her multiple hickeys on her long neck. When he felt he had sufficiently marked her, he moved back to her lips. He lifted one of his hands and held the back of her head close to his. Pansy had her hands on his back and was almost falling over from excitement and joy. He kept a steady pace and pulled back to look at her beautiful face in the dim lighting again. "God, you are fucking gorgeous," Draco paused and blushed a little, "So... I just wanted to say that this is really fun and I've kind of had a fancy for you for a while. Do you wanna go together?" Draco let his heart on his sleeve with the girl he liked wrapped in his arms.

She smiled uncomfortably and winced a little. "Draco, I really like you and all, and I want to make out more, but I'm not quite ready to date you. Maybe after I've turned in a lot of my big projects that are coming up. I've got too much stress right now. But soon." Pansy smiled and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, both of them heard a small noise from the other side of the dark hallway.

"Draco," Pansy whimpered, "what is that noise?" She pulled him closer, slightly afraid.

He decided to play brave and said, "It's probably just a teacher. I'll go check it out. Damn, we were probably supposed to be in our rooms a while ago. It's almost nine thirty. You go back to your room so you don't get caught out after curfew." Draco let go of Pansy and sent her back. He tried to look as brave as he could before Pansy left, even though he was scared of getting caught.

"K, Draco. Be careful!" she said, and blew him a little kiss.

Draco walked down the hall and didn't see anything. He turned around and saw Harry Potter, of all people, sobbing in a corner.

"Potter? What the fuck are you doing here?" Draco snarled.

Harry startled and looked up, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear anyone else in the hallway. He quickly wiped away his tears and pulled a book up in a last ditch attempt to make it seem like he wasn't crying. "I, uh, was just, um, studying..." He stuttered, breath still hitching and tears welling up again.

"Cut the shit, you baby. I know you were crying. Damn, have some pride.." Draco sneered, "I just want to leave this sad sight, I didn't think that I hit you that hard."

"Fuck you and your shit family," Harry growled, "You don't know what you have until you'll lose it. I want you to lose it all, like me. Then you'll get it." Harry wiped away the tears forming. He couldn't believe that Draco was still this entitled.

Draco frowned. Even if Harry was his worst enemy, he still probably shouldn't have jabbed at his dead parents like that. "I guess I shouldn't have said what I said about your parents, even if they gave birth to an awful kid like you. Sorry." It took everything Draco had to force out those last words. Never did he think he would be saying sorry to Harry Potter, the kid who was basically the bane of his existence. Draco was actually just as surprised as Harry that he said that.

"Wow, um. Thanks, I g-guess." _Even when he apologizes it's an insult..._ Harry thought. _Whatever, it's more than I expected I guess._ "Sorry about your eye. And your lip. And sorry you had to talk to me more. You can just leave me here if you want. I'll just, crumple up and die," Harry said, and he thought that would be the end of it. He wanted to be left alone. He curled up again and rubbed his sore eyes.

As much as Draco wanted Harry to rot here, he thought about what happened earlier and decided to stay. "No, I'll stay a little. You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Maybe it was the fact that he should be in bed that was making him crazy, but he felt... empathy? It must be empathy. Draco slid down to sit next to Harry and twiddled his thumbs in awkwardness. Harry couldn't hold it back anymore and let the tears spill again. He tried his best to cover his eyes up and sob silently into his jacket, but Draco obviously saw him crying more. Then, Draco did the most unexpected thing: he put his hand hesitantly on Harry's back and gave it a soft yet reassuring rub. He felt Harry's heavy, hitching breathing and tried to awkwardly comfort him.

Draco and Harry stayed like that for a while, until Draco drifted to sleep and Harry accidently fell asleep on his shoulder.

Harry woke up a few hours later, around one in the morning. He realized that he was sleeping on Draco's shoulder and jolted up, waking up Draco, too. His eyes were really sore and his stomach hurt like hell from both the crying and the bruises.

"Did, did I fall asleep? Damn, what time is it?" Draco asked, stretching a bit and yawning. He winced a little when he looked over and saw Harry. He stood up and brushed off his robe.

"I don't know, but we'd better get back to our rooms before someone sees us. I don't really want to be caught out here with you. I, uh, you know what I mean." Harry blushed a little and frowned. _Why do I always embarrass myself like this... I fucking hate Malfoy._

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just gonna go if you're fine now," Draco said. He was just about to leave when he noticed Harry struggling to get up and clutching his stomach in pain. He rolled his eyes and offered to help him up, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but do you need help, Harry?" Draco stuck out his hand to help. He sighed again, and Harry took his hand.

Harry smirked, "I can't believe you know my first name. That's a surprise." He laughed a little, but doubled over in pain quickly after that. "Fuck, you really got me good. It doesn't help that I've been, well, crying a shit ton." He bent over to grab his books, then Draco put his arm under Harry's shoulder to support him. Harry was suspicious that Draco was being so nice to him, and he told him so. "Draco, why are you being so nice to me? I punched you in the face maybe seven hours ago. What changed?" Harry looked at Draco in confusion.

Draco sighed, "Look, my mom is really sick and I'm just trying to make up what I said earlier. I feel kind of bad about it. But this doesn't mean I don't hate you, I'm just somewhat trying to apologize. I'll never be nice to you again, I promise." He growled and wanted this experience to be over so badly.

"Me, too, Draco..." Harry grumbled. They wobbled to the Gryffindor common room and Draco walked back to his room.

Hermione and Ron were waiting in the Gryffindor common room, worried sick about Harry.

"Oh, Ron. What if something bad happened? What if he did something stupid? I shouldn't have been so harsh!" Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder while he awkwardly comforted her.

"Hermione, I'm sure he's fine. He probably fell asleep in the library or something."

"You idiot I checked the library six times!" Hermione wiped up the tears with her sleeve and turned to see Harry stumble into the common room. "Harry!" she said as she jumped up to greet him, "We were so worried! You look terrible! Where were you? Are you ok? I'm so sorry I was so harsh earlier!" Hermione sat Harry down on the couch, and he felt a little suffocated from her doting.

"Hermione, Hermione," he assured her, "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I snapped, though. Just, I just want to go to bed." Harry stumbled around a bit and grabbed onto Hermione who had quieted and nodded in compliance. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione were nearly late for Transfiguration again, to Hermione's complete despair.

"HARRY POTTER YOU HURRY UP!" she commanded, "If we are late to class, and I fail school because of this, I swear that I will kill you myself!" Harry rolled his eyes and shuffled along a little faster. She sighed dramatically with exasperated gestures and motioned for him to hurry up.

"Hermione, you can calm a little bit. Class starts in five minutes. I don't want to be there anyway, we have that new paper to write. I'd rather not get that assignment." Harry thought about failing Transfiguration and if it would actually have an impact on his decided career until he decided that it probably would. _Ugh, I guess I have to actually do this project, huh..._ Dread of research filled him as he stepped into the gothic classroom. McGonagall was sitting on her desk as a cat, watching the students arrive. He sat down under her watchful gaze and took out his parchment and quills.

She transformed back into her regular self and began class talking about the dreaded paper. Harry surveyed the room to decide who he would hope to be paired with besides Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione whispered while McGonagall was talking, "I'm so excited for this project! A whole 80 page paper on wand movements and their originations! Boy, this sounds interesting!" Hermione was way too giddy about this project for Harry to tolerate. It was a month before Christmas, and he was done with school already.

"Hermione, it isn't really that great. I wish Christmas would just get here already," he sighed. Hermione shook her head and listened to what Professor McGonagall was saying again. _Fay Dunbar might not be so bad. Lavender Brown is crazy and she kind of hates me, but at least she knows transfiguration,_ Harry thought, _Anyone but Malfoy._ He was almost allergic to the mere thought of spending that much time with Draco.

He sat patiently and waited for McGonagall to call his name to be picked for a partner.

"Alright class, everyone write your names on a piece of parchment and I will randomly pair you by changing the names on your paper. You have thirty seconds to write your names. Please do so in neat handwriting so your partner can read it," McGonagall ordered. She had a demeanor that meant no one in her class messed around. Harry was scared to look her in the eye half the time, and he was sure that the other students were, too. He scrawled his name on the paper and waited for the name to switch. He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers for someone competent. "Ready, class? Alright, this is your partner. No arguing or switching allowed. Deal with who you get and work past your problems," McGonagall said, "and don't forget to meet by tomorrow to plan your paper outline. They are due on Monday, so you have the whole weekend." Harry heard groans and small cheers around him and slowly opened his eyes to see the worst sight possible.

In the most annoyingly neat handwriting he had seen in his life (and he lived with the Petunia Dursley) was the name _Draco Malfoy_. He groaned more deeply and sincerely than he thought possible. He turned around to see Malfoy with his head on his desk and the parchment shredded on his desk. _Yeah, I'm not happy either, Malfoy._ Harry heard Hermione sigh next to him.

"Hermione, whoever you have, I have it ten thousand times worse. Look," he said in complete despair. Hermione showed him her paper, too.

"Yeah, you're right. I still have Lavender Brown, though. She's such a control freak. And a regular freak. Looks like we both got the actual worst possible partners," Hermione frowned. She glanced at Lavender Brown who looked equally disappointed. Half the class left sour and dreading the project more than they were already.

"Looks like I have to meet with Malfoy today or tomorrow. Thank God it's Friday, so I don't have to deal with this for more than a few hours. Great, here he comes now. I think I'll try to convince Professor McGonagall to switch me with someone - anyone," Harry said to Hermione. She nodded and went on about how she was going to hate this project ("Well, not the actual paper, just the Lavender part"). He was so tired of dealing with this prissy boy who thought that he was better than everyone.

"Potter." Malfoy said. He stared at Harry with a frowning grimace like no other. Harry reciprocated his stare and nearly shivered in disgust. "I guess we have to work together. This will be... interesting," he sneered.

"I'm going right now to McGonagall to ask to be switched." Harry said. He turned sharply back into the classroom and Malfoy breathed a "Thank God" before quickly following. Harry bravely marched up to the Professor's desk in the front of the room and demanded, as politely as possible, to switch partners. Draco stood intently behind him, and for the only time in his life, agreeing with every word."Professor, Draco and I want to be switched with someone. We are clearly incompatible in every way and this just... won't work. Trust me." Harry waited for a reply from McGonagall as she stared him down.

She sighed and removed her reading glasses. Clearly exhausted of Harry and Draco's antics, she sighed deeply before replying, "No."

Harry groaned and sat down at the closest desk, putting his head down in frustration. "But why, Professor? Can't you make one exception? Please, I'll do anything!" Harry whined. Draco looked equally frustrated and wanted out just as much as Harry.

"Professor, Harry and I will not make for a productive team. Switch me with someone else, this will not end well for anyone!" Draco begged. He was pleading with all of his heart. His hatred for Harry surpassed anything.

Professor McGonagall remained strict and stern. "Boys, I have had enough! Maybe this project will give you two some respect for each other, heaven forbid. I want to hear nothing else about switching, do you hear me?" She was as tough as a rock and the two boys knew that they had no chance of changing her mind, only making her increasingly mad.

"Yes, Professor. We understand." The two just glared at each other and headed towards the Great Hall to work on their project.

Draco bumped into Harry and he instantly hissed, "Malfoy, don't touch me. Watch where you're going!" He brushed his arm off where Draco bumped him and glowered. Harry was already fed up with this project and working with his worst enemy.

"Well, at least I'm trying to be fucking civil about this! I don't know what you want, but I want to pass this class. Let's make this as painful as possible. Just suck it up, you ass," Draco growled. Harry decided he was right and tried to let the little annoying things pass. Every word between the two was agony for the both of them. They sat in the Great Hall for hours, trying to agree on a simple outline. Any time one of them would bring up an idea, the other would shut it down immediately with some ridiculous excuse. The work wasn't as painless as they were trying to make it at all.

After hour five, when the Great Hall was just dimly lit by the light of the floating candles and the sun had gone down, Harry gave up in frustration. "Look, Malfoy, this isn't fucking working. I obviously don't care about what you say, and you don't care about my opinions either! Why don't we just assign different parts of the paper to each other and never talk again?" Harry said. He balled up pieces of scratch paper in frustration and threw them across the Hall.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Never talking again seems fine to me. I'll take the first half, you take the second half. We'll meet up next weekend to talk about the project again. No more than two hours, got it? I'm done here, here's your half of the paper. See you never, Potter." Malfoy gathered up his books and huffed away, leaving Harry in his newfound relief.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco, come here. I'm lonely, and you look stressed." Pansy and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room alone, each going over their projects. Draco smiled and stood up. Pansy gave him a suggestive stare and pulled him onto her lap.

"Pansy, what if someone walks in? We can't get caught like this, we're not dating yet," Malfoy said, his breath close to her neck. She giggled, impressed and amused by his integrity. She put her hands on his hips, and he put his in her hair.

"It's cute how you say that," Pansy replied. She let her fingers dance on his lower back and pulled him a little closer with each movement.

"Say what?" Draco intertwined his fingers with her hair and let it's chocolatey smoothness surround his tired hands. He shivered at the touch of her long and tough fingers.

"Say how we aren't dating 'yet'. It seems like you're positive that I will go out with you at some soon point," Pansy teased. She put her hands underneath Draco's shirt and touched his pale, delicate skin. She wanted to hold him closer and closer with each second.

"Well, I am sure, Pansy. I mean, you're utterly irresistible to me, and I am obviously attractive to you. We are meant to be together." Pansy pulled Draco's school shirt off to look at him in his completeness. She bit her lip and pushed him away a little to get a better look at her favorite blond boy. She felt attracted to him, and at the moment, she mostly felt hungry to kiss him.

 _Damn,_ she thought, _he's right. Maybe I'll give him a chance in a week or two, who knows. I really want him right now, though._ "I'm irresistible to you? How sweet," she teased. Draco was kneeling around her legs and facing her, so she got a good look at what she was interested in. She ran her fingers over the front of his body and felt his heart speed up with each movement.

"Sweet..." Draco said as he inched his face closer and closer to Pansy's. He felt her breath of his lips as he cupped her face and laid his forehead on hers. He wanted everything about them to be special and appreciate every moment that he had with her. As badly as he wanted to kiss her, he held back to savour the moment.

Her lips nearly touching his, she whispered, "Kiss me already." That was enough to push Draco forward and into a passionate kiss. He relished every second that his lips were intertwined with hers. Draco continued to tangle his hands in her hair and tug on it just slightly while she moaned into his mouth. He felt the energy inside of her and wanted to absorb it all. He tasted her cherry chapstick and felt her nose bumping his cheek gently. Pansy smelled Draco's fresh cologne that surrounded the both of them and lingered on her skin like Draco lingered in her thoughts. Draco's body was on fire and Pansy's fingers were the matches. She was exploring every crevice of his back, drawing him in.

Draco pulled away for a moment to admire his work on her neck from yesterday. He kissed her cheek, and she let out a soft sigh. He inhaled her pleasing, natural aroma and praised her skin with more kisses. The air around them was silent yet cozy. Even out in the open, the atmosphere was comfortable and secretive. Pansy pulled Draco's lips back to hers and kissed him hard while cupping his face gently. Suddenly, they heard someone knock on the door to the common room.

"Ugh," Pansy sighed, frustrated, "Why do we always get interrupted before things get good?" She dropped her arms in defeat and rolled her eyes. "Well, get the door, I guess." Draco scrambled to get his shirt and smooth out his hair a little before going to the door. He straightened his shirt out and left the common room to find Harry waiting outside.

"Potter. How did I not fucking guess. I'm a little busy, what do you want?" Malfoy snapped. Harry grumpily shoved a paper into his hand and glared.

"I came because you gave me the wrong paper. This is for the first chapters and you have the last chapters, which are mine. Just switch real quick so we can get this over with," Harry snarled. "Nice shirt, by the way."

Malfoy looked down to realize that his shirt was on backwards. He blushed viciously and stuttered a little before just turning around and going to grab the paper in the common room. _Hard to guess what_ Malfoy _was up to. I'm surprised that an actual human was interested in his scrawny self,_ Harry thought.

Malfoy returned quickly with the papers and handed them to Harry. He looked confused for a second, then asked, "One thing, how did you find the Slytherin house? Most people don't know where it is down here."

Harry thought back to the time when he used Polyjuice potion to spy on Draco and was led right to the Slytherin common room. He retraced his steps from then (with a little help from Ron and Hermione). _I can't say that..._ "Uhm, I- uh, well some-one said, that uhm," Harry stuttered, trying to think of a quick reply that would be the least suspicious and not easily debunked.

Draco shook his head and waved the question away. "Whatever, I don't actually care. You can leave now, bye. Don't interrupt me in my room anymore." Malfoy went back inside and sat down next to Pansy again. He sighed and rubbed his temples because of a fresh, little headache called Harry Potter. She rubbed his back as he let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Draco?" she asked. Pansy hated seeing anyone that she liked upset. To strangers, she was cold; but when she got to know someone, she was protective and comforting. All she wanted at the moment was to comfort Draco.

"I have to be paired with that stupid fucking Potter for the Transfiguration paper. Literally anyone else would have been better. Now I'm stuck working with him for five more weeks until this thing is done." He put his head in his hands and let out a resentful groan. Pansy reached over to squeeze Draco into a hug. He lightened up a little bit and hugged her back.

"Oh, Draco that's awful. Well, power through, get an A, and you can show him that you're better when this whole thing ends. I'll always be here for you, too, if you need to relieve a little tension." Pansy winked, and Draco perked up at once. She put her hand on his lap and pulled his face close, kissing him deeply.

"Mm, Pansy, you always know just what to say," Draco said, enjoying every moment with her. _Of course, when everything else is going well, Potter is the one thing that's messing it all up._


End file.
